Lai's Gelato
by nekonee128
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Yoo Seonho sangat senang makan es krim di Lai's Gelato. Selain karena rasanya enak, bibi pemiliknya juga murah hati. Oh, dan jangan lupakan anak bibi yang tampan tapi galak itu. [PD101S2. Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho. Guanho. BxB/Yaoi]


**LAI'S GELATO**

.

 _Cast: Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho_

 _Genre: Romance, Humor, Ice cream Shop!AU_

 _Rating: T_

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yoo Seonho sedang keranjingan makan es krim.

Apabila pada hari-hari biasanya ia hanya akan membeli makanan beku itu satu-dua minggu sekali, maka pada musim panas seperti ini hampir tiap pulang sekolah ia akan mampir dulu ke kedai es krim sebelum sampai rumah.

Dan di antara semua tempat yang sering ia kunjungi, ada satu favoritnya: Lai's Gelato.

Seonho menobatkan tempat itu sebagai favorit karena dua hal; yang pertama, Bibi Lai—pemilik toko—sering sekali memberinya diskon dan bonus. Tidak jarang Seonho hanya membayar sebagian dari yang ia makan, atau diberikan pembulatan ke bawah dari nominal yang tertera di struk.

Mungkin kedengaran tidak seberapa, tapi bagi pelajar yang doyan makan dengan uang saku terbatas seperti Seonho, diskon-diskon itu sangat berarti, uang sisanya bisa ia pakai untuk membeli makanan lain lagi.

Sekarang, Seonho tengah duduk dengan girang di kursi dekat jendela favoritnya di Lai's Gelato. Ia yang awalnya hanya memesan _caramel brownie sundae_ dan satu _cup_ kecil es krim _apple pie_ , berakhir mengantongi tiga menu karena Bibi Lai berbaik hati memberinya bonus satu _cone_ es krim mangga.

Wanita paruh baya itu sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan Seonho yang seolah terdengar seperti ia berusaha memastikan akan terus mendapatkan bonusnya. Sepanjang menyendok makanan manis itu, Seonho terus memuji rasanya yang enak, unik, tidak ada duanya, juga tidak hentinya berterima kasih pada Bibi Lai yang cantik dan murah hati.

Suasana damai sore itu berlanjut sampai akhirnya suara berat menyela dari balik konter.

"Berisik."

Seonho mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu, rambut secokelat karamel, bibir tebal semerah stroberi, mata segelap zaitun dengan sorotan setajam pisau daging—sedang menatap intens ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu bernama Lai Guanlin, adalah anak pemilik kedai—alasan kedua Seonho menjadikan tempat ini sebagai favoritnya.

"Guanlin, jangan menakuti pelanggan," tegur Bibi Lai.

"Justru ocehan dia yang bisa menakuti pelanggan lain, Ma," jawab Guanlin sambil menunjuk Seonho. Padahal keadaan toko saat itu sedang sepi, hanya Seonho satu-satunya pengunjung di sana.

"Lagipula, apanya yang pelanggan? Mama memberinya makanan gratis setiap kali," cetusnya. "Yang ada, kedai kita bangkrut kalau terus kedatangan bocah itu."

"Astaga, anak ini!" teriak wanita paruh baya itu sambil menarik telinga Guanlin. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!"

"Aduh, sakit Ma!"

"Nak Seonho, jangan pikirkan perkataan Guanlin tadi ya," kata Bibi Lai sambil tersenyum, sementara Guanlin masih mengaduh kesakitan di sampingnya. "Dasar bodoh." Lanjut Bibi Lai sambil menjitak dahi anak satu-satunya itu, yang direspon dengan ringisan pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa Bibi, aku tahu Kak Guanlin hanya bercanda."

"Hei, aku tidak bercanda! Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Guanlin sambil melotot.

"HENTIKAN!" Bibi Lai menjewer telinga Gualin lagi dan mulai menyeretnya ke pintu belakang konter. "Ayo masuk, biar kuajarkan sesuatu padamu!"

"AAAh iya ampun Ma, sakit—"

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang, Seonho langsung melepaskan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Adegan itu memang kerap terjadi setiap kali Seonho mengunjungi Lai's Gelato.

Padahal, awalnya biasa saja. Saat Seonho datang pertama kali, Guanlin melayaninya dengan ramah. Walaupun tidak ada senyum—sepertinya, sifatnya memang begitu—tapi tidak ada kata-kata ketus maupun tatapan sinis seperti sekarang.

Entah sejak kapan Guanlin seperti selalu mengajak bertengkar setiap kali ia melihat Seonho. Anehnya, bukannya takut atau marah, Seonho malah jadi tertarik dan semakin penasaran pada pemuda tampan nan judes itu.

Seringkali ia sengaja bertingkah yang membuat Guanlin jengkel; ribut saat makan, bercanda berlebihan dengan Bibi Lai, berlama-lama memutuskan menu pesanan, bahkan pernah sekali Seonho sengaja menumpahkan sisa _milkshake_ —membuat pemuda Lai itu membentaknya karena harus membersihkan cairan lengket di meja dan lantai.

Tentu saja setelah itu Guanlin diberi jeweran oleh Bibi Lai, sementara Seonho diberi satu _cup_ besar es krim raspberi sebagai permintaan maaf atas kelakuan kasar Guanlin. Seonho terkekeh dan merasa bangga setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui; sudah berhasil membuat Guanlin kesal, dia juga mendapat jatah es krim gratis.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

 _haloo... salam kenal. makasih udah baca sampe sini. wkwk_

 _aku baru mulai nulis,_ _dan ini pertama kalinya aku ngepost di ffn_

 _masih kagok T_T_

 _kkk silakan kalau mau review :3_


End file.
